Tara Brennan
"Unless they're taking a video of Jake. That's what I'd be doing. I mean if I didn't, you know, know him as a person."- Tara and the gang discussing whether or not to bring Jake with them to the beach Tara Brennan is the protagonist and narrator of the third book in Wendy Mass's series set in the small town of Willow Falls, 13 Gifts. She is a twelve-year-old girl who turns thirteen in 13 Gifts. Early life Tara Brennan was born on July 13, 2002. She spent her first twelve years moving towns nearly every year, because of her mother, and she is really annoyed by it. (In the end of 13 Gifts her mom explains that she was trying to hide from Angelina D'Angelo.) Appearance Gifts Tara is about two months from turning thirteen when the book begins. The story opens up with twelve-year-old Tara Brennan explaining what had happened shortly before the current moment. Tara, in attempt to befriend the most popular girls in the seventh grade, had planned stealing the school's mascot, a goat. This plan fails and ends in Tara 'accidentally' pepper spraying her principal. Tara hopes that her mother would approve of her doing so, because possibly she would see it as her daughter making friends. Instead, her mother seems to be disappointed in Tara for what she did. Though, later on we find out that this is relief to the fact that she needs not much of an excuse to send Tara to Willow Falls, now that she is suspended for the rest of the school year. Tara is mad now that she can't go to Madagascar with her parents.And ends up going to a place called Willow Falls where her cousin Emily is. Tara then steals her uncle's expensive comic book (to get money) and tries to resell it to the original buyer, Angelina D'Angelo. Angelina remembers that comic book and realizes thar Tara stole it, so she gives Tara a list of things that she has to find on an old tape recorder. With the help of her friends, Tara finds all of the items, and realizes that they all belong to a play, The Fiddler on the Roof. Tara and her friends put on the play and, at the end of the play, find out that her mom gave her dad a love potion to fall in love. Except they later on realize that the dad didn't drink the love potion, he poured it into the fountain. The two birds Max and Flo, who have been there since the time her parents were teenagers, drank it instead, so that is why they are in love. Physical Appearance Tara is described as tall for her age, and falls around 5'4" or 5'5", possibly 5'6" (this is inherited from her father, as in The Last Present Amanda described her mother as looking like 'a kid in the front seat'). She also has dark medium length hair. She is around average weight for her height and age. Tara may be Irish, due to her surname's heritage, Brennan. She also has hazel eyes. Personality Tara is a shy and awkward girl at first glance, but once you get her out of her shell, she's a silly, funny girl with a big heart. She's clever and loves joking with people (as seen in The Last Present, when she and Rory prank Amanda and Leo a few times when they come back from the past) and is a great friend to have, she also does mostly everything you tell her if it's appropriate Relationships David When Tara visited her relatives in Willow Falls, she met David. David started to like her and soon Tara liked him back. Their relationship was described by Tara in 13 Gifts as awkward. At one point, David was about to kiss Tara, but her uncle was lingering so they never got the chance. However, Amanda (read below) confesses to Leo (read below) that she likes David. Tara overhears this.She confronts Amanda about this, and they get into a huge fight. ("Why do you like him?" I asked Amanda, trying my best to just sound curious. I guess it didn't work. "Why do you care?" Amanda replied, "Do you like him?" I didn't answer. Amanda gasped. "You do?!" she asked, raising her voice, "I liked him first! You stay away!") ''The two don't talk fora long period of time until David confesses that he likes Tara, not Amanda. Amanda is hurt, but can't do anything about it because she and Leo had to go to the beach together with their families. David and Tara confess their feelings near the end of the book in a special moment together. (''David insisted on walking me home, but we didn't speak. ''One more block until we were there. ''I thought. As we passed the park. David pulled me over to the cub, and I sat down. He sat next to me. Close. "Listen, I have a confession to make.." he started, "I don't know how to say this..." He sat for a moment, probably thinking of the best way to say whatever it was he wanted so desperately to say to me. I stared at the street. Another moment had passed, and I looked back at David. He looked at me, and our eyes locked. Then, so carefully, he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know what emotions were sweeping me up. I felt like I was flying. We sat like that for what seemed like forever. In reality, it was only about thirty seconds.He pulled out, leaving me, still wanting more.We stared at each other some more."I like you." he said, flatly. He kissed me again, but this time, his hands were holding up my chin. I brought my hands to his head, running my fingers through his hair. He leaned back, and I fell on top of him. We lay on the sidewalk, rolling around on the concrete.) Rory Tara and Rory become good friends very quickly when she moves to Willow Falls. Rory is always helping out Tara in some way, and they are best friends by The Last Present. Amanda Tara and Amanda aren't super close in 13 Gifts, but it's clear they do become pretty good friends by The Last Present. Tara and Rory wait with Ray every day for Amanda and Leo to get home from the past, where they'd been fixing Grace's birthday parties.'' '' Leo Category:David